


Give Me Your Hand

by riinkuun (minirinii)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Older Characters, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minirinii/pseuds/riinkuun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki, a song composer, goes out one night. She soon meets Nico, a washed up child actress whose in denial, and the two start dancing. It's a love at first sight, or first dance, for Maki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first NikoMaki fanfic. I hope you like it!

“No, I don’t want to.” Maki yelled as she pulled against Nozomi’s grasp. Alas, she wasn’t as strong compared to her, but that didn’t stop her from trying endlessly.

Nozomi frowned, but her face showed how determined she was. “C’mon, Maki, you haven’t left the house in two days! And Eli and I want to go.” she whined as she continued to pull at the girl’s arm.

Her violet eyes darted towards Nozomi with a frown on her face. “Then go, I don’t see why I have to.” she said stubbornly.

Nozomi sighed as she let go of her arm. “Please,” she pleaded with a whine. “Then I’ll never take you back again.”

Maki rubbed her sore arm to ease the pain. She thought about it, but she was unsure. Although it was true what Nozomi had said. It had been a few days since she left the house. All thanks to the new song she was composing. Which she couldn’t even finish because of the heavy writer’s block she was having. So she could use the inspiration of going out.

“Fine,” She said as she looked down to the ground bitterly. “--But just this once, I need the inspiration anyway.”

Nozomi smiled victoriously. “I’ll be in the car waiting, Maki, hurry up so we don’t be late.” she said before going out the front door.

Maki soon sighed as she headed into her bedroom. All day that girl had been nagging her to come outside. All until eventually Nozomi had to come over to her house, along with Eli, to force her to go out to some nightclub. Which was a surprise for her and something she couldn’t really refuse. Even if she tried hard to so.

As she went to her closet, she dressed herself up for tonight. A simple red and white striped dress with off black stockings. Along with a white, cropped cardigan to go over it.

She also laced her feet with some black heels that she knew, if she were to dance, that her feet would be hurting for tomorrow.

Soon, she headed into the bathroom to put on some light makeup. After that, she was out of the house and all made up for tonight’s outing as she walked out of the house and over towards the driveaway.

She got into the backseat of Eli’s car with a pout on her face since she couldn’t believe that she was about to go out.

“You look nice, Maki.” Nozomi said as she looked over at her from the rear-view mirror.

Maki turned to look out the window. She brushed off the compliment as nothing as she replied; “Thanks.”

Finally they were driving towards the nightclub. The passing by scenery of a dark sky and bright lights only getting more prominent as the minutes flew by. Soon the sky was at it’s darkest and the shining lights from buildings lit up the surroundings.

As they got out of the car, they all grouped up in the parking garage. They would have to walk from here to the nightclub due to all the parking spots being taken.

“Nozomi is our designated driver, which means we can have all the fun we want.” Eli said excitedly as she rested her hands on her hips.

Her outfit of choice had been a light blue tank top with dark jean shorts. While Nozomi wore a low cut, purple dress.

“Mhm,” Nozomi mumbled in agreement happily.

Maki looked at them both, but didn’t seem to mind. “Alright, but I’m not going to drink that much.” she said, putting up the appearance that she didn’t even want to be here; let alone have fun.

The three girls soon walked down the sidewalk heading over towards the establishment. It only took about four minutes to get there and soon they were inside the nightclub.

“Eli,” Nozomi said, turning over to look at her. “Do you wanna get drinks first or dance?”

The blonde thought about it, but looked over towards Maki. “What do you want to do first?”

“Anything’s fine.” Maki said with a slight pout. She didn’t care to have a say in anything that they did.

They were both taken aback by her reaction. However, Nozomi knew exactly the reason for that kind of reaction and was quick to change the subject.

“Why don’t we order drinks first, then dance, and if we get thirsty again we can come back.” She suggested happily as Eli and Maki agreed to it.

So, walking over to the bar and sitting down, they ordered their alcoholic drinks. Except for Nozomi who had a simple iced tea.

With their drinks, they headed over towards a table and chairs. For a while they talked idly about random things. All until Eli, who stood up and heard a song she really liked, asked Nozomi to dance. They left Maki, only after asking if it was alright with her which she didn’t deny, alone at the table to go dance.

Sitting alone now, and sipping her long island iced tea, she listened to the upbeat nightclub music and bobbed her head from side to side with the beat.

Soon her glass was empty and it was too delicious for her not to have another one. So she got up from her seat and made her way over to the bar.

On her way over there, she had been paying too much to the tune of the music to exactly pay attention to who was in front of her. Soon bumping herself into someone who was a tad shorter than her.

“Hey, watch where you--” The raven haired girl, who she had just bumped into, said before composing herself. “I mean, hello, are you a fan of NicoNico-nii? You must love me so much that you just bumped into me like that.”

Maki looked confused for a minute at the girl who was talking to her. She didn’t particularly want to know what ‘NicoNico-nii’ meant and she didn’t really care to either.

“Sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going, er, NicoNico-nii.” Maki said with a questioning tone.

The other girl smiled. “Please, call me Nico, unless you’re a fan of NicoNico-nii, but it’s alright. You just ruined my dress.” she said as her tone changed from happy to bitter in a matter of seconds.

Maki furrowed her eyebrows. “I said I was sorry, let me buy you a drink or something to apologize.” she offered as she scanned the black and pink dress that Nico wore.

“This is an expensive dress, a drink isn’t going to fix that, but I guess it’ll do for now.” Nico agreed reluctantly.

Maki nodded, still unsure about this girl, as she lead the other to the bar. Where a lot of people, now, surrounded the bar. So they had to squeeze together to actually get to the bar counter.

Maki looked over to Nico. “What do you want to order?” she asked.

Nico smiled widely as she said; “A margarita.”

As it was their turn to turn to order, Maki ordered the margarita as well as another long island iced tea for herself. After a few minutes of waiting for the drinks to get made, which only was about seven minutes, she took both of the drinks.

She handed the rounded glass to Nico, who took a sip on it eagerly, before pushing them both away from the bar that was getting way too crowded now.

Maki looked down into her drink. “Do you want to sit with me?” she asked hesitantly. Although it was the least she could do for ruining Nico’s dress.

“If you want,” Nico said, adding a small wink. “Being seen with a celebrity might make you popular, you know.” she continued as she took another sip of her drink.

That made Maki raise an eyebrow in disbelief. Somehow she didn’t believe the girl was actually a celebrity. Although she wouldn’t exactly know due to her not keeping up with those kinds of things.

So they walked over to the same table she had been at before. She sat down while Nico followed suit.

“So, your name is Nico?” She asked for an attempt of making small talk.

Nico nodded as she put her drink down. Her hands flew up into a gesture as she said; “NicoNico-nii, child star actress, who is an even bigger actress now!” she said happily.

“Oh, you’re an actress?” Maki asked as she perked her head up. “Which movie are you from?” she asked a little more intrigued now.

Nico’s face contorted in surprise. “Don’t you recognize me?” she said as she reminded Maki of which movie she was from.

Soon her face lit up as she knew which movie. “Oh, I loved that movie.” she said excitedly. “She was always my favorite character.” she soon muttered out afterwards. She looked down with a small blush on her face.

A contented smile appeared on Nico’s face. “NicoNico-nii puts a smile on every little girl and boy’s face.” she cheered with glee before taking a sip of her drink.

Maki turned her face to look away. “Are you in any new movie?” she had asked with curiosity.

“Eh,” Nico said with surprise. She furrowed her eyebrows as if she had been insulted. “What’s wrong with the movie I’m already in?”

Her face showed the embarrassment and shock from what she had just said. “N-Nothing,” Maki said nervously. “I just thought you’d be in a new one, I’m sure you get all kinds of jobs.”

Soon a song had played that Nico instantly knew right away. Which she immediately made known when she smiled widely.

“I love this song!” Nico almost exclaimed as she stood up. “Give me your hand.”

As her eyes gazed upon the offered hand, Maki was hesitant to take it. She hadn’t even come here to dance, let alone to start having fun, yet something told her that she should. So she reluctantly took the offered hand that dragged her to the dance floor.

Awkwardness hit as she stood right next to Nico, who was already dancing and looking like she was having fun. Maki didn’t know how since she never had danced like this at a nightclub before.

Nico took notice and soon stopped dancing. She walked over with a smile on her face. “Here, gimme your hands.” she instructed as Maki complied.

Soon she was being pulled close to Nico and then got pushed away in a dancing form. Their hands holding tightly together as they were repeating the dance move over again. This time, however, Nico twirled Maki around. Which she had to bend down a bit in order for that to happen since Nico was shorter.

A smile appeared on both of their faces as they continued to do their simple dance move, and taking turns twirling each other around, to the beat of the song.

As the song soon ended and turned into another song that they both knew really well, Nico pulled Maki close to her once again. However she ended up wrapping her arms around her waist as she looked up to those violet eyes.

“I love this song, too! So, can you dance with me for a little while longer?” Nico asked with a childish tone.

Even though Maki thought about it she was still hesitant. She did enjoy dancing with her, but she would never admit to that. Neither would she admit to the spark of feelings, as well, that she just had.

“Sure, but one more song since I have to go soon.” Maki said as she wrapped her arms around the other’s neck.

As the slow paced song played, they danced in circles to the beat of the song. Nico whispered some of the words of the song in between them as well. Which got Maki’s heart racing a bit faster than usual.

The song, however, was quick to end. Which upset both of the girls since that meant Maki would have to leave now.

Maki let go of the girl that she had been holding so close to her. “Sorry, I have to go now,” she said, looking down towards the ground. “I’ll see you aro--”

“Wait,” Nico said, interrupting Maki suddenly. “Can’t I get your number? So we can dance again, or go out for coffee? I do have a busy schedule, but I can fit you in.” she said as she quickly got out her phone from her small purse.

Hesitant, Maki told her the phone number that she had. She also mentioned that Nico could call her anytime, but she really needed to go now.

Soon she was away from Nico and stuck with this feeling, that she couldn’t place, as she tried looking for Eli and Nozomi. Her heart beating embarrassingly loud as well as she kept thinking about what had just happened.

Brushing it off proved to be a good solution as she continuously told herself that it was nothing more than she had thought it was. It was fun and the sparks she felt weren’t real. She wanted to deny these feelings badly, but she knew that it was impossible.

Finally, she had found the two that she had been looking for. Who looked at her worriedly as they turned to look at her.

Maki’s cheeks were tainted with a bright pink blush and the expression she wore was nervous. Somehow it looked as if there was something wrong with her.

“What’s wrong, Maki?” Nozomi asked with just as much concern as her face looked.

Maki looked down to the ground. “N-Nothing, let’s just go, I’m tired.” she said with a slight stutter. Almost embarrassed of how she looked and acted right then and there.

With that, the three headed back to Maki’s house. Which she was the only one who got out of the car, but before heading inside she decided to thank them for the fun time.

Inside her house now, she kept on thinking about that girl, Nico. She never felt this way before about a stranger so she wasn’t sure on how to think of it. Although she knew well what type of feeling this was.

As she headed into her bedroom, she changed from her party clothes into comfy pajamas. She soon curled up onto her bed with a notebook she usually wrote songs with.

Despite going out to the nightclub for purely inspiration purposes, she couldn’t even think of a single line to write. The only thoughts that flooded into her mind were about Nico. So she couldn’t even focus if she wanted to.

Closing up her notebook, she decided that she had enough work for today. So she laid on her bed with the thoughts of that girl in her mind. The way they danced in harmony, even if she didn’t dance that well, and how they embraced each other during the slow song. It was perfect.

She clutched onto one of her nearby pillows as a sudden thought popped into her head.

Maybe, just maybe, this was the thing she had heard so much about. And she was a fool for believing so. That his could be what they call ‘love at first sight.’ That’s what she believed anyway.

Soon, she closed her eyes. Sleeping and dreaming about the girl she instantly felt sparks with; Nico. 


End file.
